Love from the Grave
by Solunaterr
Summary: Ed and Winry talk about lost loved ones and discover that maybe the world isn't such a bad place.


**Love from the Grave Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or any other names.

AN: Okay, this is my first try at a romance. Please read and review.

Winry began the short walk to the cemetery. Some days she couldn't face life any more so she went and visited the dead. It gave her strength to face her problems and fears.

Today she needed her parents' support more than ever. Ed was back with his arm trashed as usual. What disturbed her was that both brothers were being unusually quiet. It was like they had witnessed their worst nightmare. She needed to know what was going on so she could help them, but they still refused to tell her anything important. What are boys so annoying and stubborn?

Winry reached her parents final resting place and sat in front of the twin gravestones.

"Oh Mom, what can I do? I feel so useless! I need you both right now. Why did you have to leave?"

She felt tears run down her cheeks. It was all too much to handle. Then Winry heard footsteps behind and stood up. When she noticed that it was Ed, she quickly wiped away her tears. He had seen her cry enough times already.

"Visiting your parents again?" Ed asked.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong with that?" Winry replied harshly. Why did he have to interrupt her visit? She came to be alone. She needed to think.

"No, nothing's wrong with that. Actually, I was just visiting Mom," the young alchemist answered.

They just stood there for a minute, looking out at the sky, thinking about lost loved ones.

Then Ed whispered, "Winry, it's okay to cry sometimes."

She turned to see fat droplets running down his cheeks. Never, not once, had she seen him cry before. She felt sorry for him for a minute then began to wallow in self-pity. There was so much to think about!

She tried to hold back for a minute, but lost all control. Winry threw herself into Ed's arms and began to sob.

"I take this any more! Both of my parents are dead because of the military. Now you run off for months at a time to do research for the same group that killed my mom and dad. When I do see you, your arm is completely broken and new scars cover the rest of your body. Sometimes Al comes broken up in a crate. What am I supposed to think or do? I can't lose you two!"

Ed pushed her out of his arms and held her hands. He gave her a hard look and said, "Winry, you are being ridiculous. First, Al won't be dying anytime soon. You know I won't allow that. Second, I won't be leaving you anytime soon either."

"How can you be sure? You're not immortal," Winry replied weakly.

"Four reasons. First, Al will not allow me to die. We've been through so much together, and he protects me too well. Second, Colonel Mustang wouldn't allow me to die because it would cause too much paperwork for him. Third, Lieutenant Hawkeye wouldn't let me pass away because she knows how much I mean to you and Al. And most importantly, this."

Ed put his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you. I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you cry because of me," Ed muttered in her ear.

Winry kissed him again and whispered back, "I love you too. Now that I have said that, promise to stay in one piece for me, okay?"

He grinned and pushed her hair back from her face. "I promise to attempt to stay in one piece."

She sighed. "I guess I can't ask for more than that. As long as you're not in a graveyard, I can live with it."

"Don't worry. I promised to stay alive, remember? There are four reasons that I will be staying on this earth so don't expect to be burying me anytime soon," he said almost playfully.

They stood there, with their arms around each, watching the sunset.

"So many deaths. So much violence. So much sorrow. Why are we so unlucky?" Winry asked miserably.

"I wouldn't say we were all that unlucky. We have each other," Ed answered.

"True," she replied, putting her head on his shoulder.

"What's for dinner?" Ed said, ruining the mood.

She laughed. "I don't know so let's go home and find out."

Hand in hand the new couple walked down the road to Granny's house. When they reached the door, Ed dropped Winry's hand and pushed it open.

"Hey, Granny! I'm starving. What did you make for dinner?" the alchemist asked boldly, looking around for something to gobble down. Winry sighed. It appeared that nothing, not even love, could get in the way of Ed's stomach.

Granny threw silverware and plates at him.

"If you're so hungry, you can help me set the table while I finish dinner," she replied angrily.

Ed began to hurriedly set the table. He understood that the faster the table was set, the faster food was set on the table.

When Al came in, Granny filled everyone's plate was pounds of her home cooking. They ate, laughed, and Winry truly enjoyed herself for the first time in weeks. Ed took three helpings as usual. Al sat without eating but joined in the conversation. She had the feeling that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
